


Be Thy Brother's Keeper

by Allain_Kelyarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Brotherly Bonding, Bullying, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heaven Restored AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: Roaming around in heaven Gabriel comes across a young angel in the middle of pulling out all of his own feathers. He takes him to Raphael to help and the two become more involved in the young angel's life.





	1. An Encounter

Chuck restored heaven after everything with his sister. He came to the decision that it was time he return to heaven and look after his children. All of his children. As their father he needs to teach them, guide them the way he was supposed to do instead of leaving them to figure things out on their own. Apologies and long talks were had all around. While they didn’t fix everything, it gave everyone a place to start. Everyone has been given a chance to speak their piece uninterrupted and for some that’s all they ever asked for. To be heard.

Things are far from how they used to be, and they’ll likely never be the same, but everyone has agreed to try at the very least to make things better. God is back to lead heaven, all of the archangels are together again, and those who would be punished are going through rehabilitation because God loves all his children and forgives them of all their wrongs. Just as they forgive him for leaving them. There is still animosity between those who have stood on opposing sides, what happened will never be forgotten, but they are all slowly patching things up. It’s all a work in progress.

Since he has returned Chuck has been remodeling heaven. Adding to it’s vast beauty. This has drawn Gabriel’s attention. He always took great interest in the things his father made. Despite everything that has happened that part of him hasn’t changed and likely never will. So, it’s for this reason Gabriel is out exploring heaven at the moment. He does have work to be doing as God’s messenger, but he’s decided he deserves a break. So, he spread all six of his wings wide and flew as fast as he could to one of the most recently created areas.

He circles above a small forest near a lake taking in the place from above before diving down for a closer look. He stops on the outskirts of the forest. Taking a moment to himself he takes a deep breath before entering the forest to look around. The trees are nothing new he observes but Chuck has been making newer plant life recently. He plans on testing them out in heaven before introducing the new species to Earth. As he wanders in deeper he keeps a look out for anything new, but it doesn’t take long for a quiet sniffling sound to reach his ears and steal his attention.

Surprised that anyone else is here and also worried for why they could be making those sounds he quickens his pace and lets his hearing guide him. As he nears the source he begins hearing the sound of rustling feathers and muffled cries which only makes him even more alert. Coming into a small clearing where the trees part he freezes at the sight before him.

By the looks of it a young angel just out of his fledgling years sits curled into himself with his wings or what’s left of them laid flat. There’s blood and torn feathers everywhere and the young angel is still working blood stained fingers through his wings plucking out any and every feather he can reach. His back is to Gabriel, so he has a clear view of all the damage done.

A particularly harsh pull that rips out one of the kid’s primary feathers needed for flight brings Gabriel out of his stupor and he rushes forward.

“Kid! _What_ are you doing to yourself!?” Gabriel calls as he sinks to his knees behind the young angel. Hands hovering and unsure over his back.

The boy jumps in shock at Gabriel’s shouting and attempts to turn to face him but agitates his injured wings in doing so and grimaces. Gabriel stops him from trying to turn and shifts so they’re face to face.

I don’t recognize his face and considering how young his grace is I can tell he must be new. Like post world ending bullshit new Gabriel surmises. Taking into account that I jumped ship I haven’t really met any of the younger angels born after I left. He must be one of them. It’s one of the reasons many still had faith God was alive. Angels were still being born after he disappeared.

He looks at the round tear stained face with big eyes the color of amethysts staring back at him with confusion and fear evident on his face. The boy’s hair is a tangled mess of fiery red and his dark sun kissed skin is covered in thin cuts and small bruises.

Despite his absence from heaven Gabriel still begins to feel the rage and over-protectiveness of an older brother instinctively rise within in. The feather plucking might be self-inflicted, but his other injuries are obviously not.

“Hey…” Gabriel starts in as soft of a voice he can manage. “I’m not going to hurt you ok?” He unsurprisingly doesn’t get a response so instead he continues. “What’s your name little one?”

The kid takes a moment to answer. Shifting his eyes around and nervously biting his lip. “…S-sariel.” He eventually chokes out through a painfully hoarse sounding voice. Gabriel’s eyes soften, and he does his best to remain calm and non-threatening. From what he can tell someone, or a group, caused the kid’s injuries and now he’s here ripping out his own feathers.

“Okay Sariel. I’m Gabriel” he says with a grin.

“I-I know. The a-archangel.” The boy says, and Gabriel’s wings ruffle a bit catching his attention.

“So, you’ve heard of me?” he asks smiling. The kid just nods and averts his gaze.

“Well we can talk more later right now…” Gabriel pauses and gives the young angel an appraising look. He reaches out tentatively and places a hand to his cheek. “Why don’t I help fix you up a bit?” Without waiting on an answer, he lets his grace flow from his hand to the angel before him healing his cuts and bruises.

Sariel lets out a whimper and flinches when Gabriel’s grace brushes against his. Something like this shouldn’t be painful in fact most find it comforting so Gabriel takes note of his reaction but leaves it for later.

He’s done in seconds but leaves his hand in place. “Sorry that’s all I can do. Your wings need more personal attention.” He explains.

“I-it’s ok. I can manage.” Sariel responds.

“No, you should really be looked at by a healer.” Gabriel says firmly.

“No!” Sariel yells and then stiffens as he realizes who he just yelled at. Gabriel’s eyes widen at the unexpected outburst. “I-I’m s-sorry. I-I mean I’ll be fine.” He stutters an apology.

Gabriel sighs and scratches at the back of his head. “Ok look I’m not really good with this kind of thing so I’ll just take you to Raph no questions asked alright?”

Sariel takes a moment to think this over and finally responds with “A-alright.”

“Good.”

Gabriel stands and then moves to help Sariel up. Once they’re both standing Gabriel spreads his wings, carefully takes hold of Sariel, and flies towards where the healers work. As they land and enter the main building Gabriel does his best to shield Sariel with his body and wings in order to keep the others from seeing the state of the young angel’s wings.

Once they reach Raphael’s office he opens the door and shuffles them inside quickly. Raphael who had been seated at his desk looks up at the abrupt entry and the scolding he had ready for Gabriel dies on his lips as he notices Gabriel is not alone. His eyes roam quickly over the child and his attention is drawn to what he can see of the kid’s wings.

“Hey Raph. I brought someone to see you.” Gabriel greets as he moves Sariel more into the room careful not to touch his wings. Although the kid didn’t make a sound the flight there couldn’t have been comfortable for him with the state of his wings.

“What happened? Was there an attack?” Raphael questions as he rushes forward to begin working.

“Not exactly.” Gabriel answers.

Raphael lifts a brow at that but turns his attention to his new patient. “What is your name?” he asks.

“Sariel” he gets in response.

“Well then Sariel could you move over to the table and sit facing the opposite wall, so I can take a look at your wings.”

Sariel nods in response and moves to the table he mentioned sparing a glance at Gabriel. Raphael lets out a small muffled noise once he gets a full view of the damage. Sariel’s wings barely have any feathers hanging on to them. There’s dried blood covering what is left. The young angel’s wings might as well just be skin, muscle, and bone at this point. He looks at Gabriel as he moves to begin taking care of Sariel’s wings or what’s left of them.

While he works he taps into the mind link only archangels use and starts a conversation with Gabriel. _“Explain.”_ He doesn’t ask and makes sure his tone leaves no room for refusal.

_“I found him all beaten up. And…”_

_“And?”_

_“He was pulling out his feathers himself…”_

_“…”_

Raphael moves to gather a wash cloth and basin with water. Gently he cleans Sariel’s wings that in some places have yet to stop bleeding.

 _“He did this to himself?”_ Raphael asks.

In lieu of an answer Gabriel sends him his memories of finding Sariel in the forest. Raphael drops the washcloth as he sees for himself the scene Gabriel came across. Sariel turns his head to hesitantly ask if something is wrong but Raphael reassures him, so he turns back around.

Raphael begins mixing together a salve for Sariel and continues his talk with Gabriel. _“Has he said anything?”_

_“No… I promised not to ask any questions to get him here. He flat out refused when I mentioned coming to see a healer after I did what I could for his other injuries.”_

_“I see…”_

Finished with his mixture he moves back to his work table. “This should help with the pain as well as help you heal faster.” He explains and Sariel nods. As carefully and efficiently as possible he applies the salve and then moves to bandage his wings. The entire time Sariel remains eerily still and silent.

“Alright.” Raphael begins as he finishes wrapping the last bandage. “Be sure to keep your bandages from getting wet and even though you can’t at the moment no flying until all of our feathers finish growing back in. You’ll need to come in twice a day to have your bandages changed as well as more ointment applied. We’ll also need to check to make sure all of your feathers grow back in properly. Do you understand?”

“Yes” Sariel replies and nods.

“Good. It’ll be a few months before you see any significant regrowth of your feathers. And it’ll be even longer before you’re ready to fly again.” Raphael informs.

“Thank you.” Sariel replies.

“Of course.” Raphael assures.

“Um… If it’s not too much trouble could I have some bandages and some of the ointment?”

“What for?”

“…I would rather treat my wounds myself.”

Raphael’s brows raise in unison at that and he shares a glance with Gabriel. He chooses his next words carefully. “I can’t recommend that. The damage to your wings is extensive and reaching all the effected areas yourself will be difficult as well as wrapping the bandages.”

“I can manage.”

Raphael looks at Gabriel again and asks, “Is there a reason you don’t want to come in to be treated?”

Sariel flinches slightly and grimaces while looking at the floor.

“If you have an issue with the healers’ station then I can assure you the place is very well maintained with a hospitable environment.” Raphael tries.

Sariel remains quiet but begins fidgeting with his hands and picking at his robes.

“The place isn’t the problem” Gabriel declares speaking up for the first time in a while. Sariel’s head shoots in his direction in response. “There’s someone here that’s the problem.” He continues.

Sariel avoids eye contact with either archangel.

“It’s not just one angel is it?” Gabriel asks.

Sariel tightens his grip on his robes as his eyes begin to water.

“I knew it.” Gabriel says.

“If someone here is bothering you then you can give me their name and I’ll—” Raphael begins.

“No!” Sariel yells for the second time today cutting off Raphael. Both archangels look at him in surprise in return.

“I-I m-mean. That’s not necessary… but thank you.”

The two archangels exchange a quick conversation with just looks then Raphael speaks. “Perhaps you should tell us the full story.” Raphael says while he moves closer to Sariel.

“I—”

“Sariel” Gabriel starts. “We just want to help.” He says in the most encouraging voice he can muster. Raphael nods in agreement with Gabriel. Silence falls between them and Sariel shifts with his inner struggle plainly visible on his face.

“You’re right…” Sariel admits. He looks up at both of them and goes on. “There are some… angels here that I’m… not on good terms with.” He releases his robes.

“Are they why you were…?” Gabriel asks letting the rest of the question hang in the air.

“…Yes.” He answers turning his gaze toward the ground again.

Gabriel and Raphael frown at that. What reason could anyone have for causing such a young angel so much pain? And if the kid’s reactions are anything to go by this has likely been going on for a while.

“Come, let us sit.” Raphael instructs while motioning Sariel back towards his work table. He grabs two chairs on his way over for him and Gabriel. They both wait as Sariel gathers his thoughts. It’s clear he needs time to open up and they are both willing to wait. The matter at hand is too serious to ignore.

“Some of the other angels my age don’t like me. A lot of them don’t actually…” Sariel pauses and lets that sink in. “But there’s this one group in particular that really hate me. They’re all currently apprentice healers.” He informs them.

That explains why he’s uncomfortable here Gabriel thinks.

“Sometimes they get really mad when they make fun of me and… they hurt me.” Sariel explains while wiping at his eyes to try and keep his tears at bay. “But it’s ok. They’re right I’m an ugly abomination.”

“Whoa. Let me stop you right there kid. That’s not true. Why would you think that?” Gabriel asks unable to keep himself from interrupting.

“It is!” Sariel vehemently objects. “Have you _seen_ what I look like? Red hair, brown skin, and purple eyes. It’s worse with my wings! You haven’t seen them clearly but they’re a dirty gray color speckled with brown. None of it matches! I’m an abomination. Father doesn’t love me, so he made me this way to let everyone know so they can ridicule me. I’m just an ugly experiment that didn’t turn out right, but father is too kind to get rid of me. I deserve all the insults! I-I… I shouldn’t even…” Sariel doesn’t finish as his tears return and this time spill from his eyes.

Gabriel hurries forward and places one hand on Sariel’s shoulder while burying the other in his hair. He lets the young angel grip at his front while leaning in and getting his robe wet with tears. Sariel chokes out small apologies as he cries while Gabriel comforts and soothes him.

 _“We can’t let this continue.”_ Raphael says to Gabriel through their link.

The only response he gets in return is a slight head nod from Gabriel as he continues to focus on comforting Sariel. Now that they know what’s happening they won’t let it continue.


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer meet Sariel. Chuck realizes his mistake.

Being back in heaven has been weird for Lucifer since God decided to return and fix things. They’ve all been working on things together as a… family and Lucifer isn’t sure what to think. Yes, it’s wonderful being a full archangel again but he struggles to believe that everyone is okay with him being back. With how long he’d been banished as well as everything he’s done the others have every right to hate him. Their father even returned many of the angels that fell with him and became demons. It’s been awkward to say the least.

He still argues with Michael, some things never change, it’s just this time when things go too far they talk instead of fight. The first few times things did come to blows but God intervened as all of heaven shakes when two archangels fight.

He’s tried to patch things up with his fellow archangels the most, but things are still strained between all of them with everyone hurting for different reasons. At the very least when upset they can all still manage to be civil. But the brotherly love they all used to share is long gone. It most likely won’t ever be the way it was before but at the very least they can work towards something new.

It’s for these reasons and a few others that Lucifer’s curiosity is peaked when he notices his two younger brothers getting along and spending more time together. More so than he ever remembers seeing them do.

What could possibly have made them so close all of a sudden? And is it something he and Michael can become a part of as well? He wonders.

“…cifer. Lucifer!”

Lucifer snaps his head up and focuses on Michael standing in front of him. “Geez no need to yell. What?”

Michael simply observes his brother for a moment before he replies. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now.”

“Oh… I didn’t hear you.”

Michael shifts at that and if it were anyone else it’d be considered fidgeting, but Michael doesn’t fidget. “Is… is there something troubling you?” he asks.

That just goes to show how far they’ve come. Before Michael wouldn’t have hesitated to turn this into a lecturing moment that would most likely escalate into an argument. Instead he’s opted to find out the reason behind Lucifer spacing out. As awkward as things are they are still brothers.

“Not exactly… but have you noticed?” Lucifer asks.

“You’re going to need to be more specific.” Michael tells him.

“Gabriel and Raphael. They’re… getting along.” Lucifer clarifies.

“Ah, now I know what you mean. They’ve been going off together and I’ve seen them entering and leaving each other’s rooms.”

“Any idea what they’re up to?”

“Not a clue. But perhaps they’re not “up to” anything. Maybe they’ve reconciled their differences finally.”

“I don’t think that’s it. They’ve never gotten along this much. Not even when it was just the four of us. If anything, Raphael was closest with you.” Lucifer elaborates his point.

Michael considers what Lucifer is saying and then nods his head in agreement. “You’re right.” He agrees.

Lucifer turns his head away at that. It’s rare when they both see eye to eye on things and having Michael actually state his agreement with him out loud is even more rare. He clears his throat before he speaks again. “Well as their big brothers it’s our job to make sure they aren’t up to anything bad. Shall we team up for this investigation?” He suggests with a broad grin.

“Yes, let’s.” Michael answers with a smile of his own.

They decide to head to Raphael’s room first since his room is closer at the moment. Once they’re standing outside the door the sound of bright laughter reaches their ears. It makes both of them pause and share a glance. The voice was too young to have been either Raphael or Gabriel which means someone else is in Raphael’s room. They listen a little longer and can hear the soft murmurs of both Gabriel and Raphael. Curiosity peaked Lucifer skips knocking and opens the door.

Even knowing the room has three occupants both Michael and Lucifer are unprepared for the scene that unfolds before them.

The three of them are sharing Raphael’s bed. Gabriel is laying horizontally across the bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at his ankles. A broad smile stretching his lips and the soft look in his eyes makes him look completely relaxed. Then there’s a young angel who neither Michael nor Lucifer have seen before sitting by Gabriel’s legs with his own crossed and back straight. The boy’s wings are noticeably damaged as he has them upright and unfolded to allow Raphael who is sitting directly behind him with his legs crossed as well to treat them. Raphael also has what seems to be a damp cloth along with a container with some ointment and bandages next to him. Raphael’s fingers are lightly applying the ointment to the young angel’s wings.

“You won’t _believe_ what Raph did next.” Gabriel is saying.

“What?” The child questions with wonder in his eyes. He seems to be hanging on to every word Gabriel is saying.

“He actually threw his book at me! Hit me right between the eyebrows. I was so shocked I fell out of the tree.” Gabriel continues.

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t deserve it for annoying me.” Raphael defends.

Gabriel just sticks his tongue out at his brother in response and Sariel giggles as Raphael simply rolls his eyes.

The trio all turn their eyes to the door as they realize they’re being watched. Gabriel sits up on his elbows and casually asks, “What’s up? Need something?” As if this is a completely normal scene for Lucifer and Michael to walk in on.

The smile on the young angel’s face drops and he self-consciously folds in his tattered wings causing Raphael to lower his hand and lightly glare at Michael and Lucifer for interrupting. It’s taken a lot of reassuring from both Gabriel and himself to make Sariel more comfortable around them both. He’ll be dammed if he let’s anyone ruin that progress. Archangel or otherwise.

Michael and Lucifer enter the room more and Michael answers Gabriel. “We were not aware that we have a guest.” He says examining the child more and sharing a glance with Lucifer. It is rare for others to come inside the archangel’s quarters let alone be allowed into one of their rooms. “He is a patient of yours I assume?” Michael asks directing his question to Raphael.

Sariel begins to curl into himself subconsciously and Raphael and Gabriel both notice. “Among other things.” Raphael responds cryptically and places a comforting hand on Sariel’s shoulder in the hope that it will help.

Gabriel sits up completely and shifts so he’s closer to Sariel. He reaches out and ruffles the kid’s hair to get his attention and offers him a reassuring smile before turning to his eldest brothers again. “Did you both need something?” He repeats without the smile they’d just seen on him.

“Whoa ok first off, calm down. We’re just curious about what’s going on with you two. Second, I’m guessing he’s the reason you both have been spending so much time together?” Lucifer pipes up coming from behind Michael.

He gets glares from both Gabriel and Raphael in return. Sariel starts fidgeting and if they’re both right he’ll begin trying to make a run for it soon. Regardless of whether or not Raphael is done treating him.

Gabriel sighs and in one fluid motion he’s up and huddling both Michael and Lucifer back out the door. “Walk with me.” Is all he says to get them to follow.

Concerned and very much wanting answers they both follow Gabriel and shut Raphael’s door on the way out. After gaining enough distance to not be overheard by the other two Gabriel turns and faces his eldest brothers with his arms crossed.

“Here’s the deal. The kid’s really… flighty and you both just set him off.” He explains. “I’ll answer your questions but let Raph calm him down ok?”

Michael and Lucifer glance at one another before nodding in agreement.

“Good. Now, what do you want to know?” he asks looking between the both of them.

“Who is he?” Lucifer goes first.

“His name is Sariel.” Gabriel answers.

“Why is he here?” Michael asks.

“At the moment so Raph can treat his wings.”

“What do you mean ‘at the moment?’” Michael continues his line of questioning.

“Raph and I are looking after him so sometimes he’s here just because and not for his wings.” Gabriel elaborates some.

They let that sink in before asking anything else.

“Isn’t it someone else’s job to babysit the little ones?” Lucifer points out.

Gabriel’s eyes narrow at that. “So? What’s your point?” Gabriel responds defensively.

Lucifer stares at him unsure of what to make of the reaction that just got him. Luckily Michael is there to help make sure this doesn’t escalate.

“Both of you calm down. There is obviously more to this situation than what’s on the surface.” Michael starts. “Gabriel, he’s important to both you and Raphael yes?” Michael asks.

Gabriel’s expression softens. “Yeah.”

“Then that’s all we need to know at the moment.” Michael proclaims. “You can tell us the rest, including what happened with his wings, when you’re ready.”

Lucifer speaks up in agreement, “Besides we were just wondering why you and Raph were spending so much time together. Now we know.” He shrugs and looks away. This is not how he was expecting things to turn out but he’s nothing if not adaptable.

“Alright then… You guys want to meet him?” Gabriel asks.

They both give him a nod in return so they all make their way back to Raphael’s room. Before they get back Gabriel let’s Raphael know ahead of time. Michael and Lucifer can feel that their younger brothers are having a conversation in their mind link but politely ignore it. They’ve had centuries of practice so doing so is second nature.

Gabriel enters first to make sure Sariel is ok. He explains that Michael and Lucifer would like to meet him, and he doesn’t have to do or say anything that will make him uncomfortable. Sariel agrees and that’s how they all end up sitting across from each other on Raphael’s bed with Raphael continuing to treat Sariel’s wings. Gabriel is right next to him and Michael and Lucifer sit a polite distance away in front of him so as not to frighten him.

“So… Sariel is it? I’m Lucifer.” Lucifer introduces.

“And I am Michael.” Michael adds in.

“Um I know.” Sariel says nervously while fidgeting with his hands. “Learning about the archangels is one of the first lessons.” He explains while avoiding eye contact with either archangel.

“They still do that?” Lucifer questions while looking at his brothers. It’s been some centuries so he’s surprised things haven’t changed.

“Just because… unfortunate things happened does not mean we would change how we teach our young.” Michael says matter-of-factly.

“Ok but like you didn’t take out the part about me?” Lucifer asks honestly curious.

“Why would we?” Michael asks in return. “What happened never changed the fact that you are and always will be an archangel. Granted we did have to explain your… absence.”

Lucifer soaks in that information for what it’s worth. “Never changed…” he mutters lost in thought.

“The same was done for Gabriel during his absence as well.” Michael continues and makes eye contact with Gabriel. They all share a few glances with each other and for the moment forget they have company.

“Um should I go?” Sariel timidly speaks up and looks to Gabriel and Raphael for an answer.

Gabriel recovers first and smiles as he says, “What? And miss the rest of the story? I think not.” He then ruffles Sariel’s hair. Something he’s become extremely fond of doing since he met the young angel.

“The one you were telling when we came in?” Lucifer asks.

“Yep!” Gabriel responds popping the ‘p’ at the end.

“There isn’t much left to tell. You were being annoying as usual.” Raphael says flatly while moving to wrap bandages around Sariel’s wings. “Let me know if these are too tight alright?” He then says to Sariel who nods in return.

“Hey! I was just trying to liven up your day. You were always studying back then. Reading book after book. You should be thanking me for helping.” Gabriel proclaims.

To which Raphael snorts. “Thank you? If I remember correctly I lost my favorite bookmark that day because of you.”

“Well how was I supposed to know the wind was going to pick up at that exact moment? Besides I helped you look for it didn’t I?”

“You wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t insisted on disturbing me.”

“Don’t tell me you’re _still_ upset about that?”

Raphael is about to answer when he hears Sariel’s muffled laughter. He looks at him to find him shaking lightly and covering his mouth with one of his hands. Mission accomplished it seems. Sariel is always more comfortable when they get him to laugh. He seems to particularly enjoy their bickering.

They both smile at their accomplishment.

Lucifer and Michael take note. Sariel really is important to them. This young angel has helped to bridge the gap between the two of them. Maybe… maybe the kid can do the same for them?

“Past grievances aside” Michael surprisingly begins. “What other stories have you shared with Sariel?” He asks curiously.

“Oh, lots of stuff.” Gabriel answers and then begins to list “That one prank Luci tried to pull on Dad with the honey, that one time we accidentally singed half the garden, the _real_ reason penguins can’t fly, that one-time Luci and I convinced the fledglings to mob you for a day, what the _actual_ deal is with the platypus. You know the fun stuff.” Gabriel finishes with a shrug.

“I get the feeling you’ve left out all of _your_ embarrassing stories.” Lucifer comments as a decidedly evil grin spreads across his face.

“I did say the fun stuff, didn’t I?” Gabriel responds eyeing his brother closely.

“Well then why don’t I share a _fun_ one? I have the perfect story.”

“I have a feeling it’s anything but fun.”

“Oh, but it is.” Lucifer says happily and then faces Sariel and asks, “Want to hear the story about how Gabriel here broke apart Pangea?”

Gabriel goes pale at that “He doesn’t want to hear that. You don’t want to hear that right?” Gabriel looks hopefully to Sariel and asks.

“I want to hear it” Sariel replies quietly but with a bright curiosity in his eyes.

Gabriel looks torn between letting the kid hear it and deflecting the subject. In the end he groans and allows Lucifer to tell the story (in extreme embarrassing detail). That’s how they spend the next several hours. Long after Sariel’s wings are done being taken care of. They’re all laughing and reminiscing as they tell Sariel of the time before he was born. Before things got ugly and hatred spread, and God left. Before they stopped being brothers and began being enemies. What things used to be like.

“Wait. Father used to come and participate in lessons?” Sariel questions in the middle of Raphael’s story on how Chuck enjoys embarrassing his children just as much as he loves supporting them. Giving the example of him playing tricks when Raphael’s back was turned as he taught those younger than him.

“Well… yes. There were less angels then and with only the four archangels as teachers I suppose father wanted to check in now and again.” Raphael elaborates.

Sariel considers this as his gaze turns distant and longing staring at a random spot on the bed. “That must have been nice… I’ve only seen him once since he returned.” He murmurs quietly. More to himself than to the others but they still hear him.

The four of them share a look at that. They’re going to have to talk to their father about that. It might be fine for the older angels but the younger ones, the ones who’s lives he’s essentially missed out on by being absent, should really get to see him. If the look in Sariel’s eyes is anything to go by they could really use it. Just knowing he’s there is not enough.

Raphael continues his story and the others tune back in, but the mood has changed as it’s obvious Sariel’s mind has drifted. Understandably he’s thinking of their father. The only time he saw him was when he returned and greeted all of his younger children together. The older ones. The ones who have fought and died needed more attention if God was to set everything straight in heaven, so he lumped all the angels too young to actually be involved in everything together. There were no individual conversations like many of the older angels got. And even still when they came together to discuss things and let everyone speak one by one. They were again left out of the heavy conversations. So, the youngest of them really have not seen much of God since his return. And really? Who are they to complain? If father deemed it unnecessary to see them more than once then they should be happy he saw them at all. At least that’s how many of the younger angels, Sariel included, see things.

But it’s just that Sariel wishes he got to see more of him. There were so many others vying for his attention when he came to see them it was easy to get lost in the crowd. He wonders if he even correctly remembers what he looks like. Sariel had been pushed further back in the crowd because “Father only wants to see the children he loves not some experiment.” One of his tormentors had explained after everyone calmed down and Sariel had foolishly mentioned out loud he’d wished to have gotten closer.

Sariel is brought out of his thoughts as suddenly the bed is shifting, and Lucifer is standing. He looks livid and the “I’ll be back” he tosses over his shoulder before he leaves seems more like an afterthought than anything. This causes Sariel to stare quizzically at the others because surely, he missed something.

“Uh should we really let him be the one to do that?” Gabriel asks.

“Too late now he’s already left. Besides even if one of us went with him I doubt we could stop him.” Michael answers with a sigh. He recognized the look in his brother’s eyes. There would be no stopping him from speaking his mind.

“You do have a point.” Gabriel agrees as he lets his gaze turn back to Sariel who is still looking very much confused and probably too afraid to ask what happened. He doesn’t blame him. Lucifer can be terrifying when upset.

Surprisingly it is Raphael who explains. “We heard your thoughts.” He says calmly. At the still puzzled look he gets in return he explains further. “If you aren’t careful because of the mind link all angels share when you experience strong enough emotions, negative or positive, it’s possible for you to broadcast your thoughts whether you mean to or not to any angel that happens to be near you.”

Sariel looks mortified by the end of his explanation. “S-sorry.” He stutters a small apology.

“No worries kiddo. Although it’s interesting that Luci was the first one to get up.” Gabriel observes. He just met the kid today and he’s already attached.

“I would have been more shocked if it was Michael.” Raphael throws in.

“I would have gone but I could tell Lucifer wanted to handle this one.” Michael responds.

“Wait really? Mr. Goody-two shoes was ready to go yell at Dad?” Gabriel asks.

Michael gives him a dry look for the nickname but answer nonetheless. “Yes. Despite what you seem to think father and I have had… disagreements before.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shoot up at that. He can tell there’s more to that statement and he definitely wants to know the full story. Just as he is about to ask for more details Raphael interrupts. “Perhaps that would be better discussed later.” He suggests while bringing their attention back to Sariel.

The young angel has curled in on himself. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He looks like he’s trying to make himself as small as possible at the moment.

Gabriel carefully flings his arm over Sariel’s shoulders and gently brings him in for a side hug. “Hey, no reason to look so down. None of us are upset at least not with you. Dear old Dad on the other hand…” He lets the last part fall short.

“You’re not?” Sariel questions.

“Nope” Gabriel replies and the other two shake their heads as well. Sariel unfurls a bit at that now that he knows they aren’t mad at him for unwittingly sharing his thoughts.

Before anyone can say anything else, Raphael’s room door is thrown open and in walks Lucifer dragging their father behind him. Lucifer is obviously pissed while their father just looks mildly confused. He stops by the bed getting as close to Sariel as he can without actually climbing onto the bed. Then he pushes God forward and simply says “Fix this” through gritted teeth and crosses his arms.

For his part Chuck simply takes in the scene in front of him before saying “I get the feeling you’re not talking about Sariel’s wings. Am I right?” he asks.

Lucifer looks even more pissed if that’s possible, Sariel is shocked and his mouth has subconsciously opened in his surprise, Gabriel and Raphael glare, and Michael looks at them all before replying “While that would be helpful I believe Lucifer is referring to the psychological damage you’ve done father.”

Chuck tilts his head at that. “Is someone going to explain? You’ve all mentioned not liking when I use my powers to figure out family things but all I’ve gotten so far is yelling, dragged here, and informed there’s psychological damage I need to fix.” Chuck pauses there then adds “Immediately it seems.” He knows all of his children still have issues to work through but they’ve all been doing fine with gradual healing or, so he thought.

It’s Sariel who speaks up first surprisingly. “Y-you know m-my name?” he asks unable to grasp that fact it seems.

Chuck then refocuses on him and they all see when it dawns on him why Lucifer is so angry right now and why he was dragged here. “It seems I have overlooked something gravely important.” He concludes.

“No shit.” Lucifer says behind him. Still very much angry about the whole situation.

Now that he understands what’s going on he leans onto the bed and reaches out for Sariel. Since his Dad seems to understand now Gabriel releases his own hold on Sariel and allows Chuck to take him. Sariel complies and moves with him as his father brings him closer and eventually settles him into his lap facing him as he sits on the edge of Raphael’s bed. He brings one hand to rest on Sariel’s cheek before finally answering his question.

“Of course, I know your name I gave it to you.” He says with a warm smile.

Sariel continues to stare at his father in wonder. He’s never been this close to him before! He feels all warm and fuzzy. Like sitting here in his father’s lap he’s at peace. He’s at home.

“It seems I have much to make up for.”


End file.
